The present invention relates to fenders, and more particularly to a fender having an element, such as a flange, that conforms to a mounting bracket.
Proper alignment is important when mounting a fender on a trailer. However, aligning a fender in a predetermined position can be difficult due to misregistration of the fender. In the past, those skilled in the art have found it difficult to properly align a fender without a significant amount of effort, therefore wasting time. Furthermore, alignment was often done visually, therefore, allowing for human error.
Due to the substantially horizontal top surface of a conventional fender people tend to step on trailer fenders while getting on and off the trailer. Stepping on the fender places a person""s entire body weight on the fender, which can result in damage to the fender if it is not constructed of sufficiently strong materials and designed to withstand such forces. Also, repeatedly stepping on a fender can cause the connection points of the fender to fatigue, which can eventually result in failure at a connection point.
A long felt need exists for a fender that is strong enough to help prevent failure from repeated loading and unloading and that provides easy alignment and simplified mounting.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a fender that includes an element extending therefrom that is adapted to engage a mounting bracket affixed to the object to which the fender is to be attached, e.g., a trailer.
More specifically, the element is a flange or hook. The element can extend outwardly from the fender, or can extend inwardly.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a fender assembly including a mounting bracket and a fender as described above.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fender that includes a mounting bracket extending therefrom that is adapted to engage an element extending from a vehicle, such as a trailer.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of mounting a fender having an element extending therefrom on a mounting bracket. The method includes the steps of securing the mounting bracket to the object to which the fender is to be attached, engaging the element of the fender with the mounting bracket and securing the fender to the mounting bracket.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a vehicle or trailer having a wheel, and a mounting bracket extending from the vehicle or trailer adjacent to the wheel. The mounting bracket has a fender as described above affixed thereto.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.